Just So You Know
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: NOT A SONG FIC! just inspired by a song. Just So You Know, duuuuh. anyway, sweet fluff, might be a bit cliched. Maybe. only one way to find out! READ! and to comment, REVIEW! buahahaha. my plan is foolproof. soon i will have that magicky stick.precioussss
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He gazed at Hermione from across the table. She sat with Draco, laughing at something he'd said.

He scowled at himself. He was so-o-o-o _stupid._ She was Draco's girl and he liked her.

How dumb could he get? He couldn't have her. Hmph. She was so obviously couldn't have her. He sighed and decided to doodle.

**Top five reasons why it's really stupid to fall in love with your best friend's girl**

Can't tell anyone in case they start up a rumour

Can't tell a friend, in case they tell him, or worse, her(a guy should never have to face the humiliation of having to talk to a girl about his feelings)

Can't tell her, in case she tells him

Can't tell him, or he'll make sur eyou never have kids

He looked at the list which he'd doodled on a piece of tissue and disgustedly shoved it in his pocket, realizing how Princess Diaries that sounded.

Not, that he'd ever read the Princess Diaries.

He made a mental note to find out if he was gay.

_So, did ya like it? Just a sort of prologue. The Princess Diaries thing may sound a bit gay, but I assure you, he's not. ;)_

_Luv ya,_

_TheQueenOfMischief_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Blaise, what on Earth are you doing?" asked Hermione, finally seeing Blaise stuffing the tissue in a pocket.

He turned red. "Er, um, uh, nothing." He flashed a quick smile.

She glanced at him, mock-narrowing her eyes before turning back to Draco.

* * *

"Dude, rule number 1: never try and lie to women. They have built in verisitarium, or whatever." Said Draco to Blaise once Hermione had left.

"Em, okay." Blaise wasn't really paying attention.

"Dude, you listening?"

"Er, sure, built in polyjuice potion, right, thanks, bye."

"Verisitarium! Built in VERISITARIUM!" called Draco as Blaise quickly left.

He felt guilty. So, so, so guilty. How could he be having such horrible thoughts? It was not normal. He needed help, he decided.

Just then, someone knocked on the door to his dorm.

"Blaise? Can I come in?"

He blinked, hopped on to the bed and mussed up his hair after pulling out and unfolding a few shirts, strewing them across the floor, putting one shoe on the bed and the other on the cupboard and taking out some spare dirt from his pocket and sprinkling it around the room and opening a book.

"Yeah, sure, come on in!"

She opened the door. He had one arm casually under his unnaturally messy hair and he was forcing his heart rate to go back to normal again. He glanced up from his book, his sparkling green eyes boring into her's yet not quite meeting them.

"Oh, hey. 'sup?" he decided he would make it a point to never ever say ''sup' again. He sounded gay.

She glanced at him wierdly and said "Well, I just came to give you these. You left the Great Hall in such a hurry that I hadn't any time to return them to you." She handed him a couple of books which she had borrowed from him earlier on.

"Oh, um, thanks."

She smiled at him uncomfortably. He seemed to be grinning, but something was hidden behind his painfully white teeth and green eyes.

"Well, I suppose, I'll go now."

"Er, yeah, sure. Bye."

"Bye." She said and left.

He heaved a sigh of relief before getting up to clean up his now filthy room.

"Blaise?" asked Draco at dinner the next month, stuffing his face with pie.

"Yes?" said Blaise, perking up, hyperactive at hearing his name said. He'd been surviving on coffee for the past two days.

"Why have you been acting so weird lately?"

"Who? Me? Weird? I can't imagine what you're talking about, Draco."

"Oh, I think you can."

"I have to go now."

He made his escape.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Hermione knocked on Blaise's door. "Come in," he said. He was having a major hangover from the excessive coffee intake.

She entered his room and burst into tears.

He jumped up, startled. His homework, which was kind of the equivalent of a normal person's aspirin, fell to a side. 

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice. 

"Draco…broke up with me." She sniffed.

He was shocked. Draco was head-over-heels in love with her. He must not have been in his right mind. 

"Come here." He said, and hugged her.

She squished him back. He picked her up by the waist and plonked her onto his bed.

"Look, Hermione, you're like my sister. Okay? I love you and care for you. I don't _ever _ever want to see you cry." He wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears gently.

"Now, I know that Draco really loves you. He does, don't deny it. Trust me, I have to _live _with the guy. He's _always _talking about you. He won't shut up. No offense. So I'm going to talk to him and see what happened. Okay?"

She sniffed and nodded before squishing him again. 

She got up and said, while rubbing her eyes, "Thanks Blaise. You're the best friend a girl can have. He grinned and said, "I do what I can,".

She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek before running off. He froze. A minute later, he asked himself, "Did she just kiss me?"

"Draco! What the _hell _were you thinking when you broke up with Hermione?"

Draco shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"And _what _might those be? She's a brilliant person and a beautiful human being. Why would you break up with her?"

"You just gave yourself the answer."

"What…are you talking about?

"You are obviously in love with her! Can't you see she is too?"

"What the… I am _not!"_

"You are too."

"Well, so what if I am? Why do you care? You love her!"

"Yes, but it's not real love. It's just… a crush." He sounded perfectly honest.

"What about her? Didn't you consider her feelings? She came crying to me today, saying that you broke up with her!"

"She's in love with you too!" said Draco, as though he were talking to a tiny tot.

"What? Go to hell, Draco."

"Fine, fine, but I'm not changing my mind 'bout anything."

"Whatever."

Draco just grinned.

Blaise pondered over this for the rest of the day and week.

Did Draco really think that Hermione was in love with him? He was normally a very sane person. Who had tampered with his brains? Like Hermione would ever like him…

"Hi, Blaise!" called Hermione later that day in the library when Blaise was re-pondering. If there's such a thing, of course. She was much more cheerful than she had been a few days ago and had even confronted Draco, asking if they could still be friends. Draco, of course, had readily agreed.

"Bl-a-aise?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Zabini!" 

"What? Oh, right, er, sorry." He stuttered.

She looked at him strangely. "Are you alright?"

"Me? When am I ever anything but?" he grinned, when inside, his brain was in turmoil.

"Hmm." Was all she said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He chose to forget it.

Hermione's POV

I looked at him strangely in an attempt to hide the facial feature that was itching to surface inside of me. He was so-o-o adorable when he looked so confused.

I was disgusting. I thought about Draco, but there wasn't much to think about with him. I mean, he's smart and all, but he never really understood me. I didn't know what I was talking about. Was I crazy? I didn't think so. I mean… wait, do people have to be _born crazy to be crazy, or could I turn crazy halfway through life??_ I decided this would be best decided over a tub of _CHOCOLATE! _

General POV

Blaise wondered whether it was alright for a guy to date his best friend's ex. Hmmm. Wait! Why was he even _considering that_? It was _not _a question. He decided to occupy himself and forget about Hermione by flipping through his dia- journal. His completely manly journal. He looked through all the entries and found that almost all of them had doodles on them. My god, I doodle terribly! He thought. It looked like some tiny tot who had drank a tad too much firewhisky. He didn't drink firewhisky, of course. He looked at the last one. There was 

a stick figure which had an arrow pointing to it. The arrow said 'Blaise'. It was holding some stick-like flowers out to another stick figure with long sticks growing out of her head (hair) and an arrow pointing to it saying 'Hermione'. She had a look of pure adoration on her face. He rolled his eyes. How old was he? 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, guys and gals! I can't tell you how much I love you all! I could just give you guys a big hug! I have received a few reviews which have fueled me so far to keep writing and I thank all you kind reviewers out there for being so great and supportive! So, here's the next chappie, I hope it's satisfactory!_

**Chapter 3**

"Blaise, what's that?" asked Hermione one day, seeing Blaise scribbling away in his di…JOURNAL.

"Hmm? What? Er, this? Um… nothing?" he tried to stuff it in his pocket, an upon realizing this was not going to happen, quickly stuffed the book under himself.

She arched an eyebrow. "Were you writing in your diary?"

"Journal." He clamped a hand to his mouth upon realizing that he had just admitted to her what he had been doing. "I mean, if I were writing in something, it would be a journal, not a diary." He smiled to himself, hoping that his answer would satisfy her.

"O…kay." She looked at him skeptically.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"It is clear that you have approached me seeking something… what is it?"

"Errr." It was her turn to stammer. She just wanted to sit with him, but his response had kind of made her tetchy. "I wanted to know if you would let me borrow that… Defense Against the Dark Arts book you said was good."

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "That was three months ago. I already lent it to you, you returned it to the librarian, and we had a long discussion about it. Remember?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts? Is that what I said? Oh, silly me." She paused. "I meant…er. Astrology, yes, that." Thankfully, this was true, so Blaise shrugged and passed her a book.

"Thanks, Blaise."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She gave an awkward wave and took off.

He sighed and clapped his hand to his forehead. He was pathetic.

"Well?" asked Draco suggestively one night.

"Well what?"

"Have you…"

"Have I what?"

"You know."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Draco. Shut up and tell me whatever it is you want to tell me."

"Have you and Hermione gotten together yet?"

Blaise choked on his coffee. "Draco! We are _not _getting together."

"Suit yourself." Draco sounded about three years old.

That was before he saw Blaise's di-JOURNAL. Then he sounded about one and a half.

"Oooooh," he crowed. "Blaisey-bear's writing in his diary! No _doubt _about naughty things."

"What? Draco, that's disgusting!"

"You're sleeping with her and writing it in your diary? That _is _disgusting."

"Shut UP! I am not sleeping with her, and even if I were I would _not _write about it in here and lastly, IT IS NOT A DIARY!!"

"Oooh, tetchy, eh? Just proves that you're trying to cover up the truth…"

"Draco."

"Yes, Blaisey-bear?"

"Shut up."

Draco just grinned.

_So, did you like it? I know it's kinda stretchy and all, and probably all I'll get will be negative reviews, if I get any reviews at all, that is… so, negative or positive (please, please be positive! ____), review so I can improve my stories and perhaps in the future my fics will be better…_

_I love you all, readers!_

_TheQueenOfMischief_


End file.
